With the advent of the personal computer around 1980, various pieces of furniture have been developed to accommodate the presence a central processing unit (CPU), a monitor and a keyboard relative to a table or work surface. Some of these devices include under-the-table devices for concealing a keyboard when not in use. CPU's are now commonly stored under the desk or alongside it, so as to not physically obstruct the work surface. However, monitors should be positioned where they may be most easily viewed. Because different people prefer to position monitors in different positions and spatial orientations, monitors have been developed with omni-directional pivotal mechanisms between the monitor and the base to allow the angular orientation of the monitor screen to be varied relative to the user.
However, in some instances, it would be desirable to selectively raise and lower the monitor to accommodate the preferences of various individuals and users.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an under-the-table mechanism for supporting a monitor that allows the vertical position of the monitor to be adjusted relative to a table, desk or other work surface.